naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Van Hohenheim
Van Hohenheim is the oldest and the most powerful alchemist in the world. He is the also estranged father of Edward and Alphonse Elric, and widowed husband of Trisha Elric. He is deeply connected to the first Homunculus, Father, and has planned to counter his plans for as long as the Homunculus has been manipulating Amestris. He also was instrumental in the development of the creation of Alkahestry in the country of Xing. Physical Appearance Hohenheim is a fairly tall, broad-shouldered gentleman with the appearance of a man of relatively healthy middle-age. He wears his long, golden-blond hair in a loose, shoulder-length ponytail with two or three loose strands of hair falling over his brow and sports a full Donegal-style beard on his square jaw. He also wears spectacles over his golden eyes, though whether or not he needs them is unknown. He has been described as "very handsome" by several women over the course of the series. Hohenheim frequently wears a white dress shirt and tie under a black vest with matching slacks and shoes, and a brown long overcoat. Personality Though Hohenheim's devotion to Alchemy and the mysterious circumstances under which he was witnessed abandoning his young family gave the man the impression of being cold, he is an unexpectedly softhearted, polite, kindly individual who is quick to give compliments but loath to accept them. Hohenheim appears to care very little for his own well-being, much less his dignity, and is therefore often put in situations that give him the impression of being goofy or eccentric, adding greatly to the series' comic relief. Slow to anger and apparently a bit of a pacifist, Van Hohenheim would much rather talk out disputes than fight, frequently doing so even while he himself is under vicious attack. Chief among his personality traits appears to be his hopeless romanticism, given his propensity for spouting sappy lines about his love for Trisha Elric, his readiness to weep openly over her and his charming treatment of women in general. Van Hohenheim lacks the ambition of others, clearly content to take his time dealing with things that do not demand urgency, but in his youth had a hair-trigger temper much like that of his son, Edward, and became irrationally angry when taunted for his ignorance. Early History Synopsis Abilities Alchemical Mastery: With nearly four centuries of life experience and alchemical study accumulated, Hohenheim's level of alchemical knowledge easily dwarfs that of any other human alchemist in the history of the world. With over half a million souls powering his stone, Hohenheim is not only capable of performing transmutations without the use of a Transmutation Circle, but can also transmute without moving his body at all and can even perform biological transmutations and circumvent the law of Equivalent Exchange with ease. Additionally, since he has become capable of conversing directly with each of the 536,329 human souls which make up his Philosopher's Stone, Hohenheim's alchemy is extremely versatile and can be implemented in multiple locations at once even without his own will to actively guide it, so long as he has deposited some of his souls there. Additionally, it appears to be more powerful than that of any other alchemist with a Stone due to having the support of the Stone's souls. During his confrontation with Father, he deflected several sustained energy blasts from Father, and called upon the souls of his Stone to aid him. After receiving their aid, his power was augmented to the point that Father could not overcome his shielding with anything less than a nuclear explosion. He also defeated Father during the first round of their battle, and was only overcome when Father revealed his amorphous, undamageable shadow form and enveloped him. Vast Alchemical Knowledge: With nearly four centuries of life experience and alchemical study accumulated because of his immortality, Hohenheim's level of alchemical knowledge easily dwarfs that of any other human alchemist in the history of the world. Alkahestry Mastery: Aside from his grand mastery of alchemy, Hohenheim has displayed an advanced level in the field of Alkahestry. Immortality: As a Human Philosopher's Stone, Hohenheim's body is capable of the same level of miraculous regeneration as those of the Homunculi and as such, he has been rendered incapable of death or even aging - having been preserved in the prime of life and health for roughly four hundred years. His stone however, is far greater than that of any of the Homunculi, as their Stones came from Father's stone, which is the same size as Hohenheim's. Immense Durability: Even with his immortality, Hohenheim is an immensly durable man, able to take intense punishment and brunt force of power full attacks, and only takes minor to moderate injuries that would have been greviously painful. Tremendous Chi Power: Relationships Family *Trisha Elric (Wife, deceased) *Edward Elric (Son) *Alphonse Elric (Son) Friends/Allies *State Military **Col. Roy Mustang *Izumi Curtis *Scar *Chimeras **Zampano **Jerso **Darius *May Chang *Ling Yao **Greed *Lan Fan *Fu *Xerses People Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Shin Uchiha *The Homunculi **Father (Arch-enemy) **Pride **Envy *Central Command Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes *(To Shin Uchiha) Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:Immortal Category:Elric-Hohenheim Family Category:Demigod-Class Combatants Category:Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Allied Forces Category:Human Sacrifice Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters